gombalan
by Mia Kazema
Summary: -REWRITE- maaf saya gak bisa bikin summary. silahkan anda cari tahu saja sendiri maaf ya.. tolong R&R nya plis...


Disclaimer: samurai deeper kyo-nya punya kamijo-san kalo saya Cuma punya cerita ini sama OC-nya aja.

Warning: author baru yang belum punya pengalaman. Ceritanya ancur, typo, gaje, romance abal yang pasti bisa bikin mual yang baca.

Gombalan

Sepulang sekolah di sma deeper gakuen, kebanyakan anak sedang menunggu hujan reda. Begitu juga seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata hijau yang menunggu di dalam kelas sebenarnya dia sekalian menunggu kekasihnya, kyo.

'Duh, Kyo mana sih? Mana ujannya belum berenti lagi.' pikir gadis tersebut

"HEEEEEiiiiii Yuya….." teriak seorang cowo berambut coklat bermata oranye kepada cewe berambut pirang tersebut

"Eh Kazuhi-san?" kata Yuya

"Sendirian aja nih?"

" Ah… iya."

'Asik bisa coba jurus gombalan ku nih. Mumpung Kyo gak ada. Aku bisa dapetin Yuya. Siiiip!' pikir Kazuhi pada dirinya

"Eh Yuya, tau gak bedanya ujan sama kamu?"

"Apa?"

"Kalo hujan jatohnya ke tanah kalo kamu jatohya ke hati aku."

"!"

Lalu Kazuhi melirik ke jendela lalu berkata " Kalo liat ujan tau gak aku selalu inget apa?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu, soalnya aku selalu ingat kamu yang selalu menghujani aku dengan cinta kamu."

'Aaaaawwwww' pikir yuya walau pun wajah nya datar datar aja

'Hmmmm kayanya kurang keren nih gombalan. Ok aku pake gombalan yang ini.' Pikir Kazuhi

"Yu, kamu kaya ikan deh!"

"?"

"Soalnya kalo di deketin kamu ngejauh begitu dijauhin malah ngedeketin."

Ok kali ini Kazuhi berhasil membuat wajah Yuya merah merona.

'Siiip kalo gini aku bakal lanjutin ke babak ke dua!'

"Eh, Yuya, kalo aku jadi benda tau gak aku pengen jadi apa?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi jaket kamu,soalnya supaya bisa selalu deket sama meluk kamu, setiap kali kamu kedinginan."

Kali Yuya agak tersenyum tapi merah merona nya sudah menghilang

'Ye.. dia tersenyum kepada ku aku pasti udah bisa ngambil hatinya'

"Eh, Yuya, kamu kalo dah dewasa mau jadi apa?"

"Jadi polisi dong… kalo kamu?"

"Tentu aja jadi -…"

"Cowo yang mati karna ngegodain pacar orang!" tiba tiba suara seseorang terdengar. Kazuhi melihat siapa yang berada di belakang dirinya. Dan ternyata yang ada di belakangnya adalah pacar Yuya, Onime No Kyo.

"Hai Kyo…." Ucap Yuya riang. Akirnya pacar yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba.

"Hn"

"K.. K… Kyo-san" salam terbata bata dari kazuhi

"Nyalimu tinggi ya. Pas orangnya gak ada kamu godain pacarnya, udah bosen hidup ya?" Tanya kyo denngan aura seakan akan mengatakan bahwa 'aku akan membunuh mu sekarang'.

"AMPUN KAKAK…"teriak kazuhi sambil lari ala eyeshield 21(bener ngejanya gak ya?).

Setelah kejadian itu akirnya Kyo dan Yuya pulang kerumah. Dan sebagai pacar yang baik Kyo mengantar Yuya pulang dengan sepeda motornya. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

Setelah sampai di rumah Yuya….

"Makasih ya, Kyo" kata Yuya

"Hn"

"Ada apa, Kyo?" Tanya Yuya seakan-akan dia tidak tau ada hal yang mengangu pacarnyanya. Kyo hanya mengelengkan kepala menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi Yuya menebak pemikiran Kyo dengan cepat.

"Cemburu sama kazuhi-san ya…..?" goda Yuya.

"Nggak sama sekali. Lagian buat apa aku cemburu sama mahluk lemah seperti dia?"elak Kyo. Tapi Yuya tahu bahwa dia sangat cemburu. Dia terlihat seakan-akan mau membunuh Kazuhi, mencincang tubuhnya, membakarnya, dan membuangnya ke laut supaya menjadi makanan ikan.

Kyo tidak pernah bisa membohongi Yuya sama sekali, karna Yuya selalu tahu seperti apa dia dan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Oh ya?" pancing Yuya.

"Apaan si-…" perkataan Kyo di potong oleh Yuya yang mencium pipi Kyo secera tiba–tiba.

" terima kasih atas tumpangannya Kyo…" sambil Yuya sambil berbalik menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Oh ya, dan Kyo…." Ada jeda panjang dari kata-kata Yuya

"I love u" sembari masuk kerumahnya. setelah Yuya masuk kedalam rumahnya, Kyo pun tersenyum(alias nyengir). Kemudian dia menyalakan mesin motornya.

"love u too, Dogface." kata Kyo sambil pergi dari rumah Yuya.

A/N: yei… so sweet abis jadi pengen di lempar#plak.

Anyway idenya dateng gitu aja .

Jadi plis R&R yo…..^_^


End file.
